parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oolong and Puar: The Movie/Transcript
Opening Credits (Opening Song: Mystical Adventure!)/Capsule Corporation's Summer Festival Icarus Chases Oolong/A Mistakable Teleportation...To Another Planet Earth!? Puar and Oolong Meets G.B. Bunny and Cricket/Song: Friends To The End/G.B. Captured by Foxy Q. Fibble and Cool S. Cat Spa'am and his Gang of Boars and Warthogs/Song: What Do We Care?/Outsmarting the Pig Bullies Runaway Mikko Mura/Mikko's Sad Story Lilly Longtooth and Professor Hinkle's Desire for Money/Song: Money is Such A Beautiful Word/ "Let Me Keep Them"/Kitchen Chaos: Puar and Oolong vs. Scooby Doo "They're Alive!?"/Captured by Lilly Longtooth and Scooby Doo Later, Mikko Mura's aunt Lily Longtooth, and the seemingly late Tom Mura's lawyer, Professor Hinkle the Magician are in the living room by the fireplace. Here, Hinkle was holding a telegram which he was reading at the point that Lily was shocked to learn something un-imaginable: instead of being dead, Mikko's parents, Tom and Tomoko, are... Lily Longtooh: Alive? They're alive!? Professor Hinkle: Yes, Mrs. Longtooth. The telegram just came, that's how. Lily grabs the telegram from Hinkle to read it, while the magician was helping out to another cup of tea. Professor Hinkle: It said that Mr. Mura and his wife must have survived from the avalanche, and are currently sheltering in the native shack on the mountain side in Tibet. Maybe every bone in his body is broken, broken, broken...if we're lucky. Lily Longtooth (turning back to Professor Hinkle): But they're alive! At that moment, Puar; Oolong's former shape-shifting schoolmate and Yamcha's sidekick, was watching the greedy duo from behind the statue resembling Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster from ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' and overhearing everything about Tom from them. Puar (quietly): Huh? Professor Hinkle: Then look on the bride side. There may be another avalanche. Lily Longtooth: And they may be eaten by the Abominable Snow Monster, too. Who cares!? Puar was starting to float slowly and quietly to find a way down when she accidentally bumped into some books, knocking them down. This made the shape-shifting cat quickly hide back the statue, just before Lily then looked back after hearing her books thudding. Professor Hinkle: Well, their son, Mikko, for one, and our creditors for another. As Lily went to heir bookshelf to find out what is the cause of the books' collapse, Puar stayed still behind to avoid Mikko's mean aunt who looked sideways but unable to find the anthropomorphic cat. Lily Longtooth: The point is, Tom and Tomoko Mura are still...alive. Puar come out from hiding to see what Lily is doing next with the telegram. Lily Longtooth: Mikko must never know. Jasper the Clown's Circus Hospitality/Song: God's Little Creatures "First My Parents, And Now "Puar And Oolong?"/Great Escape from the Circus Song: I Miss You/Second Getaway from Lily by River Raft/Steamboat Ahead Reward of $1 Million/Seymour S. Sassafras and Iago the Parrot/Song: I've Done It All "Let's Go Get Mikko!"/Foxy and Cool Betrays Jasper and Ivan Mikko Gets Tricked Into The Ferris Wheel/Oolong and Puar Rescues Mikko Train-Boat Chase/"We're Taking A Shortcut." Cabin on Fire/Tom, Tomoko and Kita Returns Puar and Oolong Survived/Welcome Back to Dragon World (Grand Finale) Closing Credits (Songs: I Miss You Reprise, All In How Much We Give)